


Una famiglia divina

by Andy_Stark



Category: Loki and the Loon, Real Person Fiction, Runemarks Series - Joanne Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo problema principale al momento era sbarazzarsi di quei due.<br/>E non si dica che Tom Hiddleston è uno scontroso maleducato.<br/>I due in questione si proclamavano entrambi "Loki" e Tom non sapeva di quale avere più paura, se della sua copia o se di quello che poteva essere suo fratello maggiore, capelli color fuoco, occhi verde smeraldo e sorriso contornato da cicatrici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. una compagna, una figlia e problemi divini a palate

Era una delle situazioni più assurde in cui si era cacciato.  
Decisamente la più assurda.  
Sperava vivamente che fosse solo un brutto incubo.  
Magari aveva bevuto qualche birra di troppo.  
Ma non aveva bevuto birra e poi l'alcol lo sapeva reggere, lui.  
No, doveva escludere che si trattasse di allucinazioni.  
Anche questo non avrebbe avuto senso.  
O forse erano a causa della cena ordinata al ristorante Cinese.

Il suo problema principale però al momento era sbarazzarsi di quei due.  
E non si dica che Tom Hiddleston è uno scontroso maleducato.  
I due in questione si proclamavano entrambi "Loki" e Tom non sapeva di quale avere più paura, se della sua copia o se di quello che poteva essere suo fratello maggiore, capelli color fuoco, occhi verde smeraldo e sorriso contornato da cicatrici.

Una volta aveva letto che a Loki erano state cucite le labbra e si era rifiutato di farlo accadere anche al suo, di Loki.

Quindi, la situazione era questa: si trovava nel proprio salotto con due uomini comparsi dal nulla, che si dichiaravano dei e in quanto tali erano offesi della sua performance cinematografica.

Tom aveva gioito quando avevano iniziato ad ignorarlo per litigare tra di loro su chi fosse il vero Loki ma poi, disgraziatamente per il mortale, avevano deciso che venendo da due universi diversi e paralleli, erano entrambi chi sostenevano d'essere e la cosa non dispiaceva più a nessuno dei due anzi, avevano messo su un sorrisetto inquietante che per Tom significava solo "pericolo imminente".

Rimase perciò stupito quando quelli, di comune accordo, lo proclamarono Loki di Midgard.  
Chiaramente specificare che fosse di Midgard significava metterlo al pari di un cane.  
Era il loro cucciolo e Tom era quasi rassicurato da questo.

Quasi.

Loki e Lucky (Loki il rosso aveva deciso di farsi chiamare così per non confondersi con l'altro e perché quel nome gli piaceva) iniziarono a convivere con Tom.  
Nei primi tempi andavano e venivano, poi avevano deciso di rimanere per una settimana, un mese, due...  
Erano diventati ottimi amici, purtroppo per Tommy.

Fu così che Hiddleston si ritrovò a dover badare a due dei e per quanto fosse sconveniente ammetterlo, la sua copia era molto più insopportabile del fratello rosso, accettò senza troppo entusiasmo di trasformarsi in una donna, al contrario di Lucky, che propose lui stesso di trasformarsi in Lucy, una bimbetta rossa, dolce come un confetto.

 

Dunque questa era la famiglia Hiddleston: una compagna, una figlia e problemi divini a palate.


	2. Trattati di pace in tempi di guerra

_Più il tempo passava, più il povero Tom credeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta._

_-E’ mio! Togliti, pentapalmo! -_

_\- Come osi, ghiacciolo vivente?? -_

_Avevano iniziato a litigare esattamente dopo il film serale._

_Avevano preso l’abitudine di guardare un film dopo cena, prima di andare a letto._

_Ma il problema era che c’erano solo un letto matrimoniale e un divano._

_Tom aveva provato a far dormire insieme i due dei, ma le conseguenze erano state disastrose: la camera da letto somigliava ad un campo di battaglia innevato, per via delle piume dei cuscini con cui le due pesti si erano date battaglia._

_Per cui, per evitare di far fare un’indegna fine a qualche altro cuscino, la decisione di Tom fu di divedere i due, facendo dormire a turno uno sul divano e l’altro sul letto con lui._

_\- Fiammella, sta’ attento a come parli, potrei ricucirtele, quelle labbra! –_

_Loki e Lucky stavano litigando per l’ennesima volta per il possesso del divano._

_A nessuno dei tre garbava dover condividere il giaciglio ma quello che Tom aveva chiesto era un minimo di rispetto del calendario che avevano programmato._

_Il divano era comodo, spazioso e soprattutto lasciava usufruire del televisore fino a tarda notte (unico vero motivo di litigio per i due)._

_Il letto garantiva poco spazio e il rischio di un attacco isterico di Tom al sentirsi un uomo appiccicato era troppo alto._

_Era successo un paio di volte, nel cuore della notte di cui una perché Loki aveva scommesso con Lucky che avrebbe dormito abbracciato a Tom per una notte intera in cambio di un doppio turno sul divano._

_Quando Tom si accorse di essere abbracciato dal dio, tirò un urlo che fece vibrare tutta la casa e cacciò Loki in malo modo._

_Lucky rise così tanto che Loki pensò stesse per morire, se solo non sapesse che ci voleva ben altro per uccidere un mezzo demone che si proclamava dio._

_Non gli portava rancore, in realtà una parte di Loki sperava che accadesse perché era molto più divertente che giacere abbracciato ad un uomo addormentato._

_Tom non parlò loro per giorni._

_I due capirono di aver bisogno di un atto di pace per sistemare le cose._

_Gli “concessero” di dormire da solo nel proprio letto e glielo fecero trovare pieno di frutta fresca e di budini di ogni tipo._

_Avevano intuito fosse uno dei suoi dolci preferiti e si erano “abbassati” ad andare a comprarli._

_Riuscirono a far sorridere il mortale._

_Era intenerito e colpito, per questo decise di poter firmare quel trattato di pace._

_Questo ovviamente non voleva dire che fosse stata stabilita la pace anche tra Loki &Loki._

_\- Non usare il sidr con me, vile serpente! -_

_\- Serpente? Chi è tra i due che ha un figlio serpente? -_

_Continuavano a bisticciare senza lasciare un attimo di pace al povero uomo._

_Fu per questo che Tom, riempito un borsone, uscì di casa e se ne andò a dormire in albergo._

_Quando tornò, trovò i due addormentati sul divano._

_Avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe volentieri dato i numeri._

_Ma erano troppo dolci quei due, così addormentati._

_Si era dunque limitato a salire in camera in punta di piedi._

_Quel pomeriggio stesso, portarono a casa la grande novità appena acquistata: il divano letto._

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, è una follia.  
> Sono in periodo esami, quindi è una follia lecita.  
> Ovviamente i nomi Lucky e Lucy sono dei chiari riferimenti a Runemarks! Loki (il rosso) ha una passione per il mutare forma... L'altro Loki presumo che sappia ugualmente farlo ma gli garbi di meno.  
> Boh, pace e bene e al prossimo capitolo.


End file.
